<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Partial Nudity by fawnspotsam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678563">Partial Nudity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnspotsam/pseuds/fawnspotsam'>fawnspotsam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, Asexuality, Demisexual Character, Demisexuality, M/M, New Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:49:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnspotsam/pseuds/fawnspotsam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony negotiating their first time having sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Partial Nudity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony has never had sex fully naked before and had thought nothing of it until Steve had began unbuttoning Tony’s shirt while they were making out.</p><p>“Wha-?” Tony huffed breathlessly against Steve’s mouth, opening his eyes to look quizzically into Steve’s bright blues.</p><p>“Is- is this okay?”</p><p>“I- um…”</p><p>Steve let go of the button between his fingers, instead smoothing his palm over Tony’s shoulder. His gaze was soft as he looked right back at Tony. “It’s alright, Tony, we don’t have to go any further tonight if you don’t—”</p><p>“Wait, hey! Not cool taking away my opportunity to get dicked down tonight out of the blue,” Tony whined, leaning forward and pressing a kiss against Steve’s neck.</p><p>Steve laughed and pressed his body against Tony, pushing themselves solidly against the couch back. Tony could feel Steve’s erection against his belly and he moaned, imagining getting his mouth on that as soon as possible— as soon as Steve stops being weird.</p><p>“I’m not taking anything away, Tony, I am definitely happy to be here. I just… feel like I’m getting mixed signals.”</p><p>Tony sighed and nuzzled his face against Steve’s neck, cheeks warm. “Is, is it weird if I don’t feel the need to be shirtless?”</p><p>With previous partners, Tony relied on alcohol to explain away his rush to get the vital clothing items out of the way to do the deed. With Pepper, though, and now Steve, it was difficult to get away with just stripping below the waist. Steve and Tony had yet to <em>consummate</em> their relationship, still dancing around each other, enjoying long evenings making out, touching, talking and cuddling. This night, Tony was really feeling it, wanting to touch Steve more, in new places, but… Tony dreaded this discussion.</p><p>Steve chin rested on the top of Tony’s head, his arms wrapping around Tony’s shoulders to hold him close. “Of course not, Tony. You can do what feels most comfortable.</p><p>“If… If it is an arc reactor thing… I hope I eventually show you that you can trust me with seeing your chest.”</p><p>Tony grunted and shook his head. “No,” he huffed. Steve relaxed his grip a bit, and they parted to meet eyes again. “It’s not that. I just don’t… care? No, I mean— I care! I care about how much of my body I show to my partner, and how much my partner wants to show to me, but I just, genuinely don’t see the appeal of being completely nude if you don’t have to be.”</p><p>Steve’s eyes were doing the thing that Tony knew well. He could see Steve’s mind reeling, taking on this new information and trying to make a home for it in his brain. Tony was preparing for rejection in any case, or a protest, or for Steve to say that <em>maybe he</em> would be Tony’s exception but… Tony could never be sure. Especially not so early into their relationship.</p><p>Tony trusted Steve with his life, but with understanding and supporting his demisexual identity? Tony was always on guard for cognitive dissonant acceptance, if not full rejection of the concept of the asexual spectrum.</p><p>“Okay,” Steve finally said, softly, eyes warm and calm again. “So how would you like to proceed with the— the, um…”</p><p>“Dicking down?”</p><p>Steve huffed a laugh, “Yes, that, thank you.”</p><p>“Pants off. Toss a pillow onto the floor for me; these knees aren’t what they used to be.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>